Annie Potter E A Pedra Filosofal
by HikariDarkmoon
Summary: FEM! Harry Harry Potter nunca existiu. Afinal, no ultimo dia de julho, Lilian Potter deu a luz a uma menina. Annie Potter. E sua Irmã, Petúnia, era uma bruxa. Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui? Avisos: Abuso Infantil/Negligencia/Menção de Pedofilia/UA/Segue a linha dos livros
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter... Ainda. Pode me esperar JK! *MUAHAHAHAHAHA*  
Não, sério, eu não tenho Harry Potter. Infelizmente.  
Avisos: Essa história contem menções de Estupro/Pedofilia, Abuso Infantil, Negligencia e varias coisas que podem fazer as pessoas chorarem e bablabla, mas, enfim, é a vida. Segundo minha linha de raciocinio, a unica coisas que impedia os Dursley de abusarem mais do Harry é que ele era um menino, e não era afetado tanto por tudo aquilo, portanto, não havia ponto. Nesse caso, é bem diferente...**

**Não gosta? Não leia. Não estou obrigando ninguém.  
Quer ler uma história sobre superação em caso de Pedofilia, amizade, rivalidade e comédia? Veio ao lugar certo, companheiro(a)! Boa Leitura!**

**Sinopse**

**Prólogo – A-Menina-Que-Sobreviveu**

Dez anos.

_Dez Anos_.

A pequena garotinha amaldiçoava em sua cabeça, se esforçando para se acalmar.

_Dez anos... Eu estou aqui a dez anos..._

Dez anos. Ela estava a dez anos dormindo naquele lugar. Ela estava a dez anos sentindo aquela dor. Ela estava a dez anos amaldiçoando o destino. Ela estava a dez anos amaldiçoando Dumbledore.

Dez anos. Dez _miseráveis anos._

A garota tentou se levantar, mas parou ao sentir a dor nas costas. Gemeu de frustração. Aquela maldita dor precisava passar logo. Em poucas horas ela teria que voltar a fazer as tarefas para não receber outra surra.

As lagrimas de frustração saiam por seus olhos verdes, ela tremeu, sentindo o frio.

A cabeça da menina começou a rodar, perdeu as forças, caindo no chão do armário que era seu quarto, sua casa. Fechou os olhos por causa da vertigem, e estremeceu. Merda.

Tossiu, em quanto à vista ia ficando escura. Em poucos minutos, sua consciência se foi, poupando-a de horas de dor.

Mas não por muito tempo. Ela sentiu a luz no rosto, e o vento frio entrar em seu armário, e estremeceu.

-Acorde Potter. Eu ainda não acabei com você.

Ela abriu os olhos e observou a criatura a sua frente.

A esperança era algo tolo. Ela não acreditava na esperança disso acabar.

Ela sabia que isso não iria acabar.

Ela sabia que esse pesadelo duraria para sempre.


	2. O Vidro que Sumiu

**Capitulo 1 **– O Vidro que Sumiu

Annie suspirou de dor em seu armário, em quanto procurava alguma roupa que não estivesse suja ou ensanguentada. Felizmente, havia uma das mais novas roupas dela que ainda não havia sido completamente estragada por Tio Vernon.  
Suas roupas eram largas e masculinas visto que costumavam ser de Dudley, seu primo gordo como um bebê de orca jovem.

Annie tinha cabelos negros, aparentemente indomáveis. Ela conseguia penteá-los, mas, no geral, os cabelos da nuca eram meio arrepiados. Ela era pálida, por passar muito pouco tempo fora de casa – desde que o pediatra dissera para Dudley passar mais tempo fora de casa, como sua prima Annie. Tio Vernon havia trancado Annie por uma semana no armário, sem refeições, como punição.

E, desde então, ela só podia sair para a escola e fazer as tarefas do jardim, por isso, sua pele era pálida, branca como papel.

E seus olhos eram verdes, como uma esmeralda profunda.

Não dormira a noite toda, graças à dor que a impedia, e agora estava pagando o preço da exaustão. Olhando para cima por um momento, ela supôs que eram sete da manha. Logo Tia Petúnia viria... Annie não podia deixar de tremer com isso.

Tia Petúnia, uma bruxa formada na academia magica de Durmstrang, era assustadora. Entre as torturas dela e de Tio Vernon, que era trouxa, ela preferia as dela, mas isso não a deixava menos assustadora.

Annie então ouviu o som de alguém descendo as escadas, e se encolheu.

_Não abra a porta... Não abra a porta..._ Rezou chorosa.

-Acorde! Levante menina idiota, levante! –sua tia rosnou para ela.

Annie se apressou para levantar, trincando os dentes para segurar um choramingo.

-Já levantou? –perguntou ela, parecendo mal-humorada, como de costume.

-Sim senhora. –respondeu Annie, se forçando a procurar as roupas para trocar.

-Vá logo, quero que prepare o café da manha de Dud. E se você deixar queimar uma parte se quer... –ela deixou a ameaça no ar, e saiu andando, pegando a frigideira e colocando no fogão.

Annie se abaixou para pegar uma das meias – tirando uma aranha de um dos pares. Ela estava acostumada com aranhas, por que o Armário de Baixo da escada era cheio delas. E era ali onde ela dormia.

Quando estava vestida, atravessou o corredor até a cozinha, onde a mesa, grande, para oito pessoas, estava escondida em meio a montanha de presentes grandes e caros. Ela começou a preparar o café da manha, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não se queimar – e mais ainda, para não queimar o bacon – mas não teve sorte.

Um pedacinho minúsculo do bacon queimou, e logo Tia Petúnia apareceu, olhando para Annie com um olhar assassino.

-Menina idiota! –ela exclamou. Annie notou que ela segurava um rolo de cozinha. Com o coração acelerado, ela fechou os olhos sentindo aquilo atingir seu rosto. A dor foi imediata, e o medo criou uma sensação assustadora e insuportável. –Você é... Crucio.

Ela tinha retirado à varinha do bolso. A dor foi como se mil facas penetrassem no corpo de Annie, e depois ela fosse jogada em álcool e sal. Ela não conseguiu segurar um grito fraco de dor que subiu por sua garganta seca.

A dor parou repentinamente e logo em seguida volto. Annie estava perto de perder a consciência quando a dor parou.

-Volte a fazer o café. –rosnou Petúnia.

Annie se levantou desorientada, e sentindo os ossos doerem, registrando o som das escadas mais uma vez. _Oh, Tio Vernon._ Pensou ela. _Ele não gosta de coisas estranhas... Ele não sabe o que Tia Petúnia é..._

Levantou o mais rápido que conseguia, para voltar a fazer o café, tentando evitar outra punição por parte de seu tio. Tentando evitar...

Ela cortou o pensamento, tremendo.  
-Penteie seu cabelo! –mandou o tio, com um tapa na nuca de Annie. Sua forma mais fraca de dar "bom dia". Isso geralmente significava que ele estava de bom humor. Foi melhor que no dia anterior, quando ele havia quebrado seu nariz com um soco, o que causou outra punição por causa do sangue no chão.

Após cinco minutos, ela colocou a comida na mesa, com dificuldade, já que ela estava quase completamente desaparecida em baixo dos presentes.

A essa hora, Dudley já estava acordado, contando os presentes e terminou, com um olhar chateado.

-Trinta e Seis... Dois a menos que no ano passado. –reclamou.

-Você não contou com o da Tia Marge, que está embaixo dessa grandão da mamãe e do papai, querido. –disse Petúnia, numa voz doce.

-Trinta e sete então. –ele ainda parecia irritado, com o rosto a vermelho, começando parecendo prestes a virar a mesa, em uma birra.

Annie aproveitou isso para escorregar duas fatias de Bacon para seus bolsos, sabendo que era provavelmente apenas o que ia comer naquele dia.

Tia Petúnia, que também percebeu o perigo se esforçou para tranquilizar o _filhinho_(N/A: Yeah, isso é sarcasmo. De "inho", ele só tem a idade, ou nem isso)_._

-Não se preocupe, Dudinha, nós vamos comprar mais dois presentes, tá? Mais dois presentes grandões.

O rosto de Dudley pareceu se esforçar...

-Então eu vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...

-Trinta e nove, docinho. –ajudou a mãe, com um sorriso.

-Oh... Então tudo bem. –ele sorriu e se sentou.

-É isso ai, garoto! Quer tudo o que tem direito, igual ao papai aqui. –Annie se encolheu com o olhar malicioso que Vernon a lançou, e fingiu que não tinha visto. O medo corroía seus ossos, em quanto ela tentava se acalmar. –Isso ai, garoto!

O telefone tocou, e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo. Enquanto isso Annie e Tio Vernon assistiam Dudley desembrulhar seus presentes. Eram muitos, bicicleta, jogos de computador, TVs, computadores, aviões de controle remoto...

E metade das coisas Annie nem sabia o nome.

Ele estava rasgando o papel de um relógio, quanto Petúnia voltou, com um rosto irritado e preocupado.

-Más noticias, Vernon. –ela disse. –Sra. Figgs quebrou a perna. Não pode ficar com a garota.

Ela indicou Annie com a cabeça.

A boca de Dudley caiu, de terror, mas o coração de Annie passou a bater mais rápido de esperança. Todos os anos ela era deixada com a velha Figgs, a maluca da região, em quanto Dudley ia a cinemas, parques, e outros lugares, que Annie nem sonhava em colocar os pés.

Annie não gostava muito da casa de Figgs. Ela cheirava a repolho velho, e era cheio de fotografias de gatos. Ela gostava de gatos, mas o cheiro de repolho era nojento.

-E agora? –Petúnia olhou para Annie com raiva, como se ela tivesse planejado isso. Annie sentia um pouco de pena de Sra. Figgs, mas era difícil não ficar feliz sabendo que não iria para lá... Se bem que ficar lá era melhor que ficar em casa, de qualquer maneira.

-Podemos telefonar para minha irmã. –sugeriu Vernon.

-Não seja idiota, Vernon. Ela odeia a menina. –Petúnia revirou os olhos.

Annie se sentiu um pouco irritada, muitas vezes eles falavam dela como se não estivesse lá, ou fosse algo nojento, como uma lesma.

-E aquela sua amiga... Qual era o nome mesmo?... Yvone.

-De férias em Maiorca.

-Os senhores podiam me deixar aqui... –sugeriu Annie, esperançosa. Ela poderia aproveitar para comer alguma coisa...

Tia Petúnia parecia pronta para acertar Annie com o poder estranho dela de novo.

-E se nós voltarmos, e a casa estiver destruída? –rosnou Petúnia.

-N-não vou explodir a casa... –gaguejou Annie, se encolhendo com o olhar dela.

Mas eles não estavam ouvindo, como de costume.

-Podíamos levar ela e deixa-la no carro. –sugeriu Petúnia.

-O carro é novo. Não vou deixar ele sozinho com a aberração.

Dudley começou a fingir chorar, sabendo que a mãe lhe daria tudo o que queria se o fizesse.

Sua mãe o abraçou, sussurrando para ele ficar tranquilo que ela não ia deixar a aberração estragar o dia dele.

-E-eu não quero que ela vá! –gritou, entre soluços fingidos. –Ela sempre estraga as coisas!

E deu um sorriso maldoso para Annie por entre os braços da mãe.

A campainha tocou, e Petúnia foi atender rápido. Entraram Piers, um garoto irritante que parecia um rato, com sua mãe. No geral, era ele que segurava os braços das pessoas em quanto Dudley os socava. Imediatamente Dudley parou de chorar.

Meia hora depois, Annie estava borbulhando de felicidade. Sentada na parte de trás do carro, indo para o Zoológico pela primeira vez na vida. Seus tios não tinham ideia do que fazer. Mas, antes de entrarem, Tio Vernon havia puxado Annie para o lado do carro, fazendo os ossos das costelas e braço, que estavam trincados, doerem.

-Eu estou te avisando, pirralha... –rosnou ele. –Uma coisa engraçada... Qualquer coisa... E eu vou garantir que você vai ter desejado nunca ter nascido... Vai desejar morrer... E depois, não vai sair daquele armário até o natal.

Os olhos de Annie se arregalaram... Ela sabia que não ganharia comida em quanto estivesse no armário.

-Eu não vou fazer nada. –murmurou a menina, se encolhendo, com medo. Mas Tio Vernon não acreditou nela. Ninguém acreditava.

O problema, é que varias coisas estranhas aconteciam com ela o tempo todo, e não adiantava tentar explicar, por que ela não entendia.

Uma vez, ela havia escorregado no canto da piscina dos Dursley com três anos, e flutuou sobre a água. Tinha ficado uma semana no armário, com um braço quebrado e punições diárias de Vernon e Petúnia, sem comida.

Em outra vez ela e Dudley estavam no parque, quando Dudley ficou entediado e começou a implicar com Annie. Ela tinha cinco anos, e começou a chorar. Quando Dudley tentou acerta-la, por tentar fugir dele, ele foi jogado a três metros de distancia.

Ela passou um mês no hospital depois da punição. O tio mentiu, dizendo que ela caiu do telhado, quando tentou buscar a bola que os dois estavam brincando.

Mas hoje nada ia dar errado.

Era um sábado ensolarado, e estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram um sorvete grande de chocolate para Piers e Dudley, e, quando a moça perguntou se Annie queria algum, eles disseram que ela estava resfriada. Annie concordou por medo, mas estava chateada. Queria tomar sorvete pela primeira vez na vida.

_Bem, o dia não está ruim. _Pensou ela, observando um Gorila coçar a cabeça, em diversão. Parecia muito o Dudley, só que sem os cabelos louros.

Annie sentia, depois de tudo, que estava muito bom para durar.

Após o Almoço (Em que Annie não comeu nada), eles foram para a casa dos repteis. Era fresco e escuro ali, com janelas iluminadas ao longo das paredes.Atrás do vidro, todos os tipos de lagartos e cobras que rastejavam e deslizavam sobre pedaços de madeira e pedra.

Dudley rapidamente encontrou a maior cobra do local. Era grande o suficiente para dar duas voltas no carro de Tio Vernon e amassa-lo por completo. Mas, nesse momento, ela não queria fazer isso. Não queria fazer nada. Estava dormindo como se fosse a primeira vez em anos.

Dudley, com os olhos grudados na tela, ordenou.

-Faz ela se mexer.

Entediado, tio Vernon bateu no vidro, e foi prontamente ignorado pela cobra.

-Faz de novo!

E ele novamente fez, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.

-Que chato... –resmungou Dudley se afastando.

Annie se aproximou do vidro, olhando fixamente para a cobra. Ela não se surpreenderia se o animal estivesse entediado... Ele não tinha nenhum lugar para ir, e a única visita eram aquelas pessoas idiotas, batucando no vidro... É_ pior que ter um armário como quarto_, decidiu. _Pelo menos eu posso visitar outros lugares da casa, às vezes..._

A cobra então abriu os olhos dourados e redondos e olhou para Annie, levantou a cabeça até a altura da menina e... Piscou.

A menina olhou para os lados, para ver se ninguém estava olhando e piscou de volta. A cobra sacudiu a cabeça para tio Vernon e Dudley e revirou os olhos, como se dissesse "Isso acontece o tempo todo...".

-É, eu sei. –assobiou Annie, com um suspiro. –Deve ser chato.

A Cobra acenou a cabeça, vigorosamente, parecendo aborrecida.

-De onde você vem, afinal? –perguntou Annie, com curiosidade. A cobra apontou para uma placa com o rabo. –Boa Constrictor, Brasil. –Leu. –Oh, foi bom lá? –A cobra apontou novamente. –Este espécime foi criado em cativeiro... Entendi. Você nunca esteve no Brasil?

A cobra acenou com a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Annie fez ambos pular.

-DUD! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO _ACREDITAR_ NO QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Dudley veio gingando (novamente, Annie teve que segurar o riso dessa visão).

-Sai dai, aberração estupida. –rosnou Dudley, socando Annie nas costelas machucadas. A menina caiu, torcendo o corpo pela dor, e arfando.

Annie não viu o que aconteceu, mas, no momento seguinte, Dudley e Piers estavam pulando para trás, uivando de medo, e a cobra rastejava no chão. Todo mundo começou a gritar e fugir para as saídas de emergência.

-Obrigada, garota da língua dassss cobrassss. –sibilou a grande cobra, passando por ela.

-D-de nada. –gaguejou automaticamente.

O próprio diretor do zoológico deu a tia Petúnia uma xícara de chá doce, forte, enquanto ele se desculpava várias vezes.Piers e Dudley só podiam choramingar.Na medida do que Annie tinha visto a cobra não tinha feito nada, exceto brincar com seus calcanhares, pois passou, mas no momento em que eles estavam todos de volta no carro de tio Vernon, Dudley estava contando-lhes como ele quase tinha mordido a perna, enquanto Piers estava xingando, dizendo que a cobra tentou apertá-lo até a morte.

Mas, o pior foi quando Piers se acalmou o suficiente para dizer:

-Annie estava falando com ela, né, Annie?

Vernon esperou até Piers ir embora para brigar com Annie. Sua raiva era tanta que ele a agarrou pelos cabelos, encostando-a na parede com força.

-O que aconteceu?! –latiu, furioso.

-Eu não sei! Eu juro que não sei! –exclamou ela, em desespero e medo. As lagrimas já escorriam por seu rosto. –Uma hora o vidro estava lá, na outra ele tinha sumido! Foi como mágica!

-MAGICA NÃO EXISTE! –berrou Vernon, esbofeteando-a no rosto. Ele a empurrou para dentro do armário e trancou, deixando-a na escuridão. Ele abriu a pequena janelinha dourada no armário. –Sem refeições por _duas_ semanas. –rosnou, fechando a janelinha.

Mais tarde, Annie estava praguejando em seu colchão velho e sujo de sangue. Morava com os Dursley a dez anos... Desde que os pais haviam morrido no tal acidente de carro...Às vezes, quando ela puxou sua memória durante longas horas em seu armário, ela veio com uma estranha visão: um clarão de luz verde e uma dor em queimação na testa. Ela achava que isso era o acidente, mas não sabia de onde vinha toda a luz verde.

Ela não se lembrava dos pais. Ela sabia que se tivesse um desejo, seria que eles estivessem com ela. Naquele momento.

E, mesmo na escola, ela não tinha ninguém. Ninguém gostaria de ter a pirralha aberração Potter como amiga. A pirralha que era surrada todos os dias pela gangue de Dudley. A pirralha que usava óculos quebrados e roupas velhas. Ninguém gostaria de ser amigo de alguém que Dudley odiava. Ninguém queria contradizer a gangue do Dudley.


End file.
